Addiction
by Echelon8394
Summary: What if someone help Brandon to overcome his addiction? Can Brandon help her to overcome her past as well? What will happen when Brandon knows her past? Will he be able to accept her? Brandon/OC
1. Prologue

Addiction

What is addiction? Dictionary said – an enthusiastic devotee of a specified thing or activity. But honestly, what is addiction? Can we control it? That, of course, depends on people. My life is not what it seems after graduating from high school. I come from Uptown Manhattan and where I came from, it's different. Rich people have this social circle where they can simply have everything that they want. Well, I thought maybe life outside this circle is somewhat the same, but I was wrong.

I decided to become an NYPD when I grew up. Dad was a little bit reluctant, but mum was more than enthusiastic because her family was a long line of NYPD and her sibling and nephews are. Uncle Frank is the commissioner, Cousin Danny is a detective and Cousin Jamie is a newly graduated from Harvard and become an officer while Cousin Erin is a DA. Grandpa Henry used to be the previous commissioner. Danny is married to Linda and they have Jack and Sean while Erin and her husband are divorced and they have a teenage daughter, Nicky.

I become a detective, but they put me in another precinct different than Danny's. I worked with Det. Taylor and his team, which I specialized in firearms and cybercrimes. No one looked at me as if I was a rich kids here because everyone is treated the same here, which I am glad. I hate being treated like as if I'm a glass. Jeez, dad is more than particular. I can't have this, can't eat those, blah blah blah. Uncle Frank once told him to give me a certain freedom as he had, as mum had and as his children had, but dad had been slightly wary of me being free, knowing that combining Danny and I equaled to hell being let loose on Earth, as dad said once.

I used to have Joe, who was Jamie's older brother and Danny and Erin's younger brother, but he died in the line of duty. Joe was the one who usually stopped Danny and me from our mischievous ways back when we were young, though sometimes he ended up with our mischievous plans. Jamie was too young to be involved and Erin is always no to our plans, but Danny changed when he grew up and matured over the years. Danny is an ex-army and when he was shipped during the Gulf War, I became closer to Joe and his death took a great toll on me.

I went to college, graduated in Forensic Studies and made my way to the detective rank. I earned my own money, buy my own car using my own money, which is something dad was proud of me because any rich kids got their cars and jobs because of their own parents, but not me. Dad himself was an average guy who earned his way up till he opened a publishing company – The Darrell Publishing Enterprise. Although I'm an only child and everyone expects me to take over; but dad didn't mind. He and mum had been trying to have another baby because she said she got so lonely and she was just only 37. Yeah, I know. She's very young when they got married and had me a couple years later.

My name? I'm Emerald Rose Darrell or Emmy. Yeah, dad named me after a gem because his mother's name is Ruby and his sister's name is Sapphire. Dad and his father are slightly estranged because dad refused to go into Wall Street and became an accountant. Dad said it was boring. Dad and his mother and sister were close and they were the one who encouraged him to go after his dream. Then he met mum during one of the publishing parties at a club where mum, Emilie Reagan happened to be there with her friends. So you can guess what had happened next right?

What's next? Oh, right, my team! We have Det. Mac Taylor – he's the boss. We used to have Det. Stella Bonasera, but she transferred to New Orleans and become the new head of the crime lab. Then, we have Jo Danville, who used to be with the FBI. After that, we have Lindsay and Danny Messer. They got married after three years of working and knowing each other because they were kinda strained at the beginning. They have Lucy and now Lindsay is pregnant with their second child.

Next, we have our ME aka medical examiner named Dr Sid Hammerback and has this habit to over talk and over sharing some facts that doesn't really concern cases, which I find very funny, but before that our ME was Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, who later apply to be a CSI and is a part of the team. Then, we have Adam Ross, our lab technician, mainly specialized in Audio Visual, but he's sorta an eclectic guy because he can do almost everything at the lab. Last, but not least, we have Det. Don Flack, married to Det. Ayumi Taisho and best friend to our late friend, Det. Aidan Milligan. Aidan died during the 9/11 incident, where she was going for a walk with her teenage son, Lucas when the WTC got hit. She tried to get everyone out, but she ended up trapped. Poor Lucas, he tried to claw the stones and cements even when Don pulled him away. Lucas stayed with Don and Ayumi till he went to college. Now, he worked with NYPD along with Don's youngest sons, James and Jamie. Don and Ayumi have a daughter; Ellie and Ayumi have another daughter from her previous relationship named Hallie Speedle, whose father died in the line of duty as a CSI as well. Hallie now works as a CSI in Miami, occasionally came to New York to visit Ayumi. Ellie, on the other hand, is doing her Masters in Forensic at NYU.

So that's just it about my life. Kinda boring don't you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

I wake up earlier than usual and start the coffee. Usually, I have two cups in the morning; one at home and one when I get to the crime lab. I moved into this apartment at Brooklyn when I have enough money. It's simple and cozy. Though mum did ask me once to get a proper carpet because I don't have one and honestly, I only buy what I think it's necessary – couch, bed, TV, dining table and chairs, fridge, cutleries and some mugs, kettle and so on.

After a quick shower and cleaning my coffee mug, Mac texts me, telling me to meet at this company where a body was found hanging from a broken window. I drive there and meet up with Don, Dr. Hawkes and Mac with Sid and an ME officer, who was trying to get the body back into the office. "So, where should we start?", I ask. "Hawkes is already unplugging the vic's computer to send it back to the lab and Don is about to start his questionnaire. I need you with gathering people's fingerprints, Em", says Mac. I went out to find Don and found him with two men as he was about to begin his questioning.

"Before I start", says Don as I arrive next to him, "This is Det. Darrell and she'll be collecting your prints and DNA, just to exclude you as a suspect in case we find any fingerprints and DNA". One of them, David I think, says that Don can conduct the interview at his office. As I begin my work, Don questions them – who was the victim? What was his job here? All the typical questions, but as he answers Don's questions, he keeps gazing at me, which makes me uncomfortable. Don, who notices this, snaps his fingers. "Hey, goatee, eyes on me, not her", says Don. David's friend merely laughs at him.

"There's nothing wrong to gaze such pretty woman who has a gun at her hip", says David. I notice that he has a wedding ring. Not my type. "Better watch your mouth unless you want the Reagans to come after you", says Don. David gives him a quizzical look and says, "The Reagans? Who are they, the mafia?". Don laughs cynically and says, "You're a New Yorker and don't know who the Reagans? Shame on you, pal", says Don. I pull out a cotton swab to take his DNA and he says, "I can give more than that".

God, he's disgusting! "Either you give me your DNA or I'll have to file a sexual harassment lawsuit against you and also not to mention obstruction of justice because you are basically slowing our investigation with your tacky pick-up lines. Did I mention that I have a cousin who is one hell of a DA and can easily put you in jail with all those pedophiles and convicts who is far worse than you? Would you like that?", I say. His face turns pale of horror after I said that and Don is trying his best to contain his laughter. David opens his mouth and I take a sample of his DNA, which I thank him for that.

I point out to his friend and say, "You're next buddy". Don finishes his interview with David and he leaves the office. "Forgive my friend, he's always like that", says David's friend, "I'm Brandon Sullivan, the advertisement executive". I start with taking his fingerprints as Don begins to question him. After Brandon, we interview all of the workers, taking their DNA and fingerprints. Dr. Hawkes and Mac are finishing up their processing the crime scene and Sid has left earlier to begin the autopsy. Before we leave, Brandon catches up with me at the elevator, asking to talk to me for a second. I step out and tell the boys that I'll catch up with them later.

"Mr. Sullivan, what can I do for you?", I ask. "Is there any chance that I can see you after work?", he asks. Man, this guy is just the same as David. "I don't think so, Mr. Sullivan. You are a suspect in this particular investigation and I prefer to keep everything professional", I say. "I'm a suspect?", he says as he twitches a smile. "Yes, until I've proven you innocent and till the case is solved, you are a suspect, Mr. Sullivan", I say. "It's Brandon", he says. I chuckle and press the button. I step into the elevator and say, "Have a good day, Mr. Sullivan". The elevator door closes as I see his eyes darken with lust. Phew! That was close.

Back at the lab, Don asks what made me late and I tell him everything. "Em, I gotta tell you this. The way he looked at you the whole interview, he just want to get to your pants", says Don. "Well, he has to go through dad and Uncle Frank, not to mention Danny and Grandpa Henry", I say. "And us", he adds. They are like family to me with Don as the big brother. I can never imagine life without these people. We finish up our investigation and go home by the end of the day.

That evening, mum and dad call to let me know the dinner at the Reagans. After Uncle Frank said grace, we eat, passing foods to each other and munching on them. "Don said someone's been bothering you at the crime scene, Em. Give me his name and I'll hassle him up for ya", says Danny. Everyone turns to look at me and I swear under my breath that Don will pay for this. "It's nothing", I say, "Plus, if he decides to get cute, I'll give him a karate chop. It's not like I've never done it before".

"Em, outside world is not the same as high school. I mean, men look at you and there's only one thing they can think of", says dad and before he could continue, mum kicks his shin from beneath the table and says as she points out at Jack and Sean, "Honey, there are kids here". Dad rubs his shin and says, "Honey, I'm just saying ok. Besides, she's my daughter and I have all rights to shoot someone who plans to only use my daughter for pleasure purposes only". Mum only glare at his statement which makes me laugh. Fathers can be protective especially to their daughters.

"No, Jake. You shoot a civilian and you go to jail", says Uncle Frank, "If I shoot or Danny shoots him, then IA will be chasing after us". "Besides, Emmy knows how to kick box and karate her way out of trouble", says Jamie. "And if he decides to get cute, he'll find it hard to fight at court with me", says Erin. We have a great time and say our goodbye after dinner. I went back home and hit the sack.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

I decide to hit the subway, instead of driving when Erin called and asked to come and look after Nicky while she has to leave on an urgent matter. The case was solved and Erin put the killer, the building janitor who fought with the victim over a woman, to jail. As I sit down and listen to my iPod, I notice him – Brandon Sullivan, looking at me and smirk. I look away, pretending to be oblivious, but my iPod is on shuffle mode and it plays Colbie Caillat's song 'Falling For You'. I can't help but smirk. Nope, I won't fall for some guy that easy. When the train is about five minutes from my stop, I stand up to the nearest railing at the nearest door and wait for the train to stop. Then, I feel hot breaths near my neck. Do I dare to turn around? Yes, I do, but then I wish I didn't.

His face is like a few inches from mine and damn! He's a good looking guy, enough for me to gulp and gawk for three seconds. "Hi", his voice is somewhat purring. "Hello, Mr. Sullivan", I say. "The case is solved and I'm still Mr. Sullivan", he says. "As I said before, I'd prefer to keep things professional", I say. He chuckles and says, "Well, Ms Darrell, should we go out for a coffee on a professional basis then?". I smirk at his attempt to woo me. "Sorry, Mr. Sullivan, I can't. I have to go and babysit my niece", I say.

His face closes in any rooms between us and I could've sworn the tip of his nose brush against mine. "How bout get another babysitter and we go out?", he asks. "You're persistent, aren't you?", I ask back. He simply twitches a smile. "Well, I'm afraid, I still have to decline", I say and the train halts suddenly, which cause me to fall into his arms. Holy cow! Talk about his arms' muscles and the abs I just touched. I quickly regain my feet and run outta the train, but I honestly swear that his hand touched my ass as I ran out till I reach the surface. I take deep breaths and calm down. I look around and he's nowhere to be seen. Glad that was over.

I walk over to Erin and Nicky's apartment. Erin instructs me to make sure Nicky finishes her homework before we could go out or anything; then she leaves. "Can't I just do the homework later?", Nicky asks and pouts. "Let's put it this way. We'll do the homework together and then we'll go out for a movie and ice-cream or something. How about that?", I say. She smiles and nods. As I help Nicky with her Science report, I can't help but to think of my encounter with Brandon Sullivan. Nicky notices me and asks, "Who is he?". I raise my eyebrow, quizzically and say, "Who's who?". "The guy you just met", she says with a mischievous grin. I roll my eyes and tell her to finish her homework or no one is going out.

After watching a movie, we go to get ice cream and walk at a nearby park as we eat our ice cream. We sit at a bench and watch as an older man feeds a group of hungry pigeons while his wife tears some bread crumbs and gives them to the duckling at the bank of the lake. Then, I see a man, someone too familiar walking towards us. It's Brandon Sullivan. He really is persistent. I groan internally and roll my eyes. He stops and gives a bow like a gentleman. "Hello again, Ms Darrell, I take that this is your niece?", he says. "I'm Nicky", Nicky holds out her hand as she introduces herself and they shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Brandon Sullivan", he says.

"Did you follow me here?", I ask spontaneously. "No, Ms Darrell, I happen to be here on a walk", he says as he masks his face with a smile. I snort; not very ladylike thanks to Danny, and say, "Yeah right". "May I sit?", he asks. "Sure, why not?", says Nicky, enthusiastically and I give her a glare, which she reply by sticking her tongue out. I sit in the middle, which is a good thing that he stays away from her, but a bad thing because I have to sit next to him. He stretches his arm and then places it behind me, as if I'm his girlfriend. Nicky is smiling all the way. Teenagers…. "So what do you do for a living?", she asks. "I work as an executive advertisement", he says. Nicky gives me a huge grin. Executive means rich. I simply poke her sides and she giggles. "Well, how do you know my Auntie Em?", she asks again and begins the usual teenage questions to a hot guy, but surprisingly Brandon didn't mind at all at her questions.

Wait! Did I just call him by his first name? Damn it! After spending half an hour sandwiched between those two, I tell Nicky that it's time to go. Nicky sulks and get up to skip a few steps ahead. I walk behind her with Brandon. "Are you free tomorrow?", he asks. "If I say no, what would you do?", I ask him back. He laughs and says, "Then I'll just have to come back and ask you again". I simply roll my eyes to him.

The train journey went quietly and again, I'm sandwiched between Brandon and Nicky, though Nicky keeps pushing me towards him. Our hands lightly brush against one another and I feel the electric rush. Why is this happening to me? When we arrive at our destination, Brandon grabs my hand and kisses it. "Till we meet again, Ms Darrell", he says. I only nod and leave with Nicky. As we walk home, Nicky beams with excitement. "Oh my god! You like him!", she says, eagerly. Do I like him?

"No I don't", I say. Was that a lie? I can never tell. "Admit it, Auntie Em, you really like him", says Nicky. I pull her for a bear hug and ruffle her hair. "You're still a kid. Wait till you are in my shoes, then you'll know", I say. We arrive back at the apartment and order pizza for dinner. We watch another movie and Nicky falls asleep next to me. I help her to bed and sit at the couch, waiting for Erin, who comes home by 11. She asks how our day was and I tell her everything, but I left out Brandon from the picture. Nicky can do the story telling about him on my behalf. I return home and immediately land on my bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Brandon went back to his apartment and opened his laptop to watch his daily porn. He then went to the bathroom to masturbate. His mind always wandered to Det. Darrell whose first name he identified as Em. Emily perhaps? Or Emma? Sometimes, he imagined her, naked and legs spread wide on his bed. Her soft brown curls that went down her back, her moss green eyes and those luscious lips and curves that made him attracted to her. He held his shaft as he imagined that it was her hand, pleasuring him as he is doing it now. He wanted her very badly. The more she pushed him away, the more he wanted her.

He flushed his toilet and went to bed. He slept, only to have a wet dream about Em Darrell. He longed to touch her, to caress her; to fuck her hard, but somehow he didn't want that for her. She was causing him to change slightly. He didn't believe in commitment and somehow an NYPD detective managed to change it for him. He woke up to his alarm and noticed his hand at his cock and the bed sheet was wet. He got up and changed his sheets. He went for a quick shower before going to work.

(Meanwhile – Emmy's point of view)

Days go by since I last saw him. I shrugged off the thought as the elevator stops and I arrive at the crime lab. I walk by Mac's office and he notices me. Mac signals to me to come over. "Hey Mac, What's up?", I ask. "You sure have an admirer", says Mac which makes me confuse. "Last time I had an admirer, it was high school and he ended up traumatized thanks to Danny and Joe", I say. "Well, turn around", he says. I share my desk with Dr. Hawkes and I see my desk is filled with bouquets of white roses. I end up gawking from Mac's office.

I walk to my desk and scan the flowers and found a card with it says, _"I never get your first name. BS"_. Don and Danny come over and I hardly notice them since I am too busy gawking at the roses. "I told you he was trying to get into her pants", says Don. "Who's he?", asks Danny as he snatches the card from my hand. "Uh cuz? Who's BS?", asks Danny. "Brandon Sullivan", I say. "Hold up, the guy that Don mentioned the other day?", asks Danny again and I can only nod. "Like I said, he's trying to get laid", says Don. "I heard you, Don", says Danny, "A'ight, cuz, where does he work?".

I sigh. "Danny, how am I suppose to have a normal life if you keep interfering with it?", I say. "I'm telling you, cuz. He's bad news!", says Danny. "How would you know? You have never even met him!", I say. "I have", Don says with an innocent face. "Cuz, trust me on this", says Danny. "No, you trust me on this. Let me explore life without the lot of you putting me on a tight leash", I say. "I'm worried, Em. I get Erin, but it's you I'm worried. You changed a lot after Joe's death and I'm really worried", says Danny. I smile and give him a peck at the cheek. "Don't worry, Danny. If it turns out to be the otherwise, then I'll alone regret my own decision", I say. "Don't come to me mopping around", says Danny. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Typical protective Danny.

That night, Dante Cain, an old friend back in high school not to mention he's my informant, gives me a call to remind me of the opening night of his bar – Dante's Inferno, which is tonight. I arrive and see a long line. I walk to the front like a boss and the manager notice me and let me in. Yes, VIP treatment! Hah! I went straight to the bar where Dante is. "Hey, Emmy! Glad you can make it! Order what you want, for you it's on the house!", says Dante. He looks so happy tonight like when he aced his exams back in high school. "Really? I want REAL Russian vodka", I say. He immediately makes my drink and presents it in front of me in a record time. "Have fun, Em. I gotta go and see if everything is ok", he says.

I raise my glass and say, "To your success then". He smiles and leaves to make an inspection. I enjoy my drink and look around. There are tons of people are enjoying themselves and I find myself staring to someone familiar…, again. _'Oh my god, you've gotta be kidding me'_, I thought. Brandon moves towards me, pushing the crowds so he could get to me. He sits down next to me with his martini glass. "Hi", he says and his voice sounds very seductive. Not working, buddy. "Did you get my flowers?", he asks. A bartender, replacing Dante refills Brandon's martini. "I did, thank you. They are lovely", I say.

"Can I buy you a drink?", he asks. "The owner here is an old friend of mine and my drinks…", I say as I drink my vodka, "As he says that for tonight, is on the house". "Wanna dance?", he asks. I give him a leery look. "I promise it's just a dance", he says, trying to look innocent. I finish up my vodka and feel slightly light head. Wow! I'm officially half-drunk. Congratulation, Emerald Rose Darrell, you're drunk and about to dance with a guy who, as Danny and Don said, only wants to get me laid with him and stalks me everywhere I go.

I pull him towards the dance floor and we dance. His hands are on my hips as he sways them through the beat, but honestly, I'm kinda drunk so I probably don't care much of what I'm doing right now. "I never got your first name", he says, despite the loud music beats. "Emerald, that's my first name", I say. "Wow, I didn't expect that", he says. "My maternal grandma and aunt both are name Ruby and Sapphire respectively. And I have green eyes from my father and his father, hence the name", I say.

Then, I make a daring move. I pull his face with my hands for a kiss. We stop dancing and enjoy the kiss. He pulls away from me and pulls me outside to the alleyway. We kiss there and then. I can feel his hands; one is grasping my hip so I won't move and the other is at my breast. His thumb and index are busy kneading my breast and it strains through the fabric of my bra and shirt. His hand, the one at my hip, moves to my thigh and begins to knead it as well. Damn, I can't control my moaning, but wait! This is so wrong! I can't do this.

"Brandon, stop", I say, but he is too busy kissing the base of my throat, which is causing me to be breathless and moan even more. I try to push him away, but he's weighing down on me. "Brandon, please, stop!", I yell, but he ignores me. I have no choice but to kick him at the groin. He holds his groin in pain as I curl my knee and sob. When he realizes that he had hurt me, he says, "Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I lost control! I'm sorry!". I get up and grab my coat. I went over to Dante to congratulate him before I leave. I quickly hail a cab and leave for my home. Once I reach the safety of my apartment, I lock the door and run to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and fall to the floor and cry.

Why am I crying anyway? He asked for it, but god, do I want him! The way he kissed me earlier, the way his hands did the works on my body, I can't get him off my head. I want him, but not that way. I don't know him that well enough for me to let him do that. I want to start slowly, but is he the kind of guy who will be serious in a relationship? I slowly peel off my clothes and take a shower before dumping myself to my bed and sleep, but I dream of him. Get him outta my head!


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

I arrive at work, looking like a zombie. "You ok Em?", Adam Ross, the lab technician asks me. I gave him a bored look and say, "You don't wanna know, buddy". Then, Don enters with a box of evidences. He notices the way I look and says, "You did it with him, didn't you?". He gives a Cheshire grin and I look at him, annoyingly. "No, he was going too far, so I kicked him…, down there", I say. Don laughs out loud and says, "Seriously? Serves him right!"."It's not that funny, Don! I feel a little bit sorry for just ditching him there", I say. "Why should you? He asked for it", said Don. I simply roll my eyes. He's not helping me at all.

That afternoon, I bump into Jamie and his training officer, Sergeant Anthony Renzulli. The good sergeant let Jamie off for an hour so he could have lunch with me. I tell him what had happened last night. I warn him not to laugh firstly. "Wow, you really nailed him there, Em", he says. "I feel bad. There's a connection, but last night really turn everything off, Jamie", I say as I munch my sandwich. We sit in silence and then, Jamie says, "You want me to look into him?".

"I don't want to trouble you, Jamie. We don't want to give Sgt. Renzulli the idea that you're slacking off. Uncle Frank is a commissioner. I don't want to cause any trouble", I say. "Em, it's no biggie. Besides, I'll be off for the next couple days. Maybe I can look into his life, follow him or something", says Jamie. "Really?", I ask. He nods and gives me the honest face. "I'll look into him and call you. I mean, two can play that game", he says. Jamie's right; if he can stalk me, so can I.

That night, I'm relaxing on my couch with a beer and some Chinese take-out when there's a knock at my door. "It's me, Jamie. Open up!", says the person behind my door. I peek and it really is Jamie. I open the door and let him in. He looks over at my dinner and raises an eyebrow at me. "Seriously?", he says as he points at my dinner. "What's wrong with my dinner?", I ask. "Because I tail our Mr. Brandon Sullivan and he's eating the same thing – a Chinese take-out and a beer", he says. Wow, what a coincidence!

We sit down and Jamie begins to lay out what he has found so far. Brandon has a younger sister names Sissy, who is a musician at a jazz club. Both had a rough childhood – mother died when they were young and their father abused them, physically and sexually. "I hacked through the system and his hard drive at his office and his laptop; it's full of pornography. I broke into his house when his sister left; I found tons of porn magazines. I mean, it's like he drinks, eats and breaths porn. I think he's addicted to it", says Jamie. What have I put myself into?

"Still feel bad?", asks Jamie. I nod. I mean, I don't even know the guy and now I did, the guilt inside me gets worse. "I mean, look at us and him. We have great family and people who love us. Brandon had a hard life in the past. It doesn't surprise me that much and yes, I do feel worse", I say. Jamie writes down an address, which I assume it's Brandon's. "You can go and apologize if you want", says Jamie. I thank him and we have a beer together before he returns back to his apartment, with a promise not to say a word of this little meeting to anyone.

I hold the paper that bears the address to Brandon's house. Should I go? I grab my coat and scarf and leave for a walk. His house is, coincidently a few blocks from mine and I stop my track, only to find that I'm in front of his building. I take the elevator to his floor and arrive at the front of his door. Should I knock? I mean, I've come this far. I raise my hand, shakily and knock on his door. My heart beats faster than the usual. The door knob twists slowly, making me more nervous than ever. The door open and Brandon, in a white shirt and blue boxer short appears. "Hi…", I say, awkwardly. "Hi", he replies with the same awkwardness. "How did you know I live here?", he asks. "If you can stalk me, so can I", I say, "Plus, Mr. Sullivan, I'm a detective. I have my resources here and there". He welcomes me in and I sit on his messy couch. "Sorry about the place. My…, sister is staying over for a few days", he says, apologizing about the condition of his apartment as he hands me a cup of tea.

"It's alright, I've seen worse", I say and drink my tea. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to hurt you", he says. I know all about him, but I rather let him tell his story from his own point of view, even if takes time. We sit in silence for a while and he looks as if me being here is really awkward. "Are you ok? I mean, if you want me to leave, I'll leave", I say. "No! It's not that!", he says, "I guess…, you know everything". "Everything being?", I say, pretending to be oblivious. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. "Your um…, addiction?", I say. Yup, this is getting more awkward.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I get if you don't want to see me again, Ms Darrell", he says. "Don't say that", I say that make him puzzles. "You know…, I kinda like when you stalk me everywhere. Do you know how hard it is for me to have a normal relationship with a man without Danny interfering? Last one I had ended up being traumatized when Danny and the late Cousin Joe threatened to cut his…, balls with a chainsaw if he ended up breaking my heart, which later I discovered he actually cheated on me with the head cheerleader. I ended up going to the prom with Joe later on. With you stalking me and me, defying Danny's order to stay away from you, is kinda interesting…, and I have this attraction for you", I say again.

He smiles and laughs. "You call this normal?", he asks me. "Yeah, normal on a stalk-ish level", I say and giggle. His hand tucks one of the strands of my hair behind my ear. "I like your giggling, Ms Darrell", he says. "Do we have to be so formal?", I ask sarcastically. "If you prefer to be not so formal, my name is Brandon", he says. "Then, I'm Emerald, though I'd prefer just Emmy", I say. Suddenly, a young woman, somewhere at my age, with blond hair, burst in and yells, "Brandon, I'm home!". She stops her tracks when she notices me. I give her a smile and wave.

She grins at us and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb…, um, I'll be back later". She walks out immediately, giggling to herself. "I take that girl is Sissy, right?", I ask. He nods. "So when can I see you again?", he asks. "Tomorrow, maybe? If I have no case or pending evidence", I say. "I'll pick you up then", he says. I get up and he escorts me to the door. Before I leave, I say, "I'm going to dare you on something". "And what would that be?", he asks, curiously. "Don't lose control", I say and push him to the door. I pull him for a kiss, which he responds by switching position with him pinning me at the door. "Stay with me tonight", he says, breathlessly after pulling away, breaking the kiss. His hair is a mess thanks to my hand. Oh, Brandon, you really don't know how badly I want this, but not so fast. "I have work Brandon. Besides, I don't like things go so fast. Can't we just start things slowly?", I say.

Boy, he surely looks disappoint. "How slow do you want this?", he asks as his hand runs up and down my thigh. I chuckle and take his hand off my thigh; I know what he wants and he knows what I want, but not now. "Very slowly", I say and push him off of me. I open the door and bid him goodnight. As I wait for the elevator, he comes with a coat, scarf and jeans. "I'm not letting you walk on your own at this hour", he says. We went into the elevator and he purposely pushes the 'stop' button.

"You're not going to give up, are you?", I ask, crossing my arm and grin. He places both hands at both sides of my face. "I've wanted you ever since I saw you. I dream of you most of the time and I can't stop thinking about you", he says. "Those hookers don't satisfied you much?", I say and boy, did I offend him. He pulls me for a fierce and desperate kiss and he bites my lower lip. I yelp; it hurts. He relaxes for a bit and kisses my lower lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that", he says. He presses the 'stop' button again and the elevator moves again. We walk in silence, but all the way, he keeps me close and safe in his arms.

When we arrive at my place, at the door, I try to kiss him again, slowly and agonizingly. I want him to try and control himself. He's trying at least and he really is trying. He pulls away, fear is in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Emmy", he says. I sigh. "We'll go slow, ok?", I say. I hold out my hand and he takes it. We enter my apartment and after locking the door, I bring him to my room. "Sit down", I say and he eases himself on my bed. I can't help myself right now. He lies down and watches as I take off my scarf, coat and skinny jeans. When I reach for the hem of my t-shirt, he says, "Slowly". I smirk and slowly take off my t-shirt; I'm not wearing a thing but a pair of lacy black bra and panties. I kick off my boots and straddle on his hips.

His hands run up and down from my thighs to the side of my body and back down. I tug his white shirt from his jeans and pull it off from his and toss it from the bed. I run my hands from his shoulder till I reach his jeans. "Slowly?", I ask and he nods. Slowly, I unbuckle his belt and slide the jeans off of him, leaving him nothing but his blue short boxer. I lower myself down and kiss him. His hands make his way to my back and take off my bra and he tosses it from the bed.

His hands massage my breast, kneading the nipples till it sores. I moan during our kiss and we switch position, but he continues to massage my breast. He kisses me from my neck down to the base of my throat and to my breast, giving each nipple the attention they need while his hands work their way to my panty and takes them off of me. "Not fair", I say in between the moaning emit from my mouth, "You still have your boxer shorts". He gets up from the bed and takes them off before climbing back on the bed and positions himself between my legs.

He resumes his kissing while his left hand massaging my left thigh and his right hand strokes down there. Slowly, his inserts two fingers and my hips respond to it. I feel like exploding there and then. "Brandon, please. I don't think I can take it anymore", I groan and moan as his fingers keep pleasuring me. He takes out his fingers and his cock slowly enters my vagina. It's a sweet agonizing torment and how I love it. He holds me down by holding my hips and begins to build a rhythm, only to increase when he feels comfortable. My legs are wrapped around him and he increases the speed. We groan and moan till we reach our climax together, yelling each other's name in ecstasy.

His forehead meets mine and we're breathless. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?", he asks. "If that was pain, I won't ask for anything else", I say. "Up for another round?", he asks. "I thought we agree on going slow", I say. With that, his lips meet mine and his fingers do their work again, which cause my arousal to spike and I'm at his mercy. "Turn around", he says and I'm surprise. He's going to take me from behind?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", he says. I stand up, on my knees and turn around. His hands guide mine to the head board and I hold on to it. His hands caress my arms, the sides of my body, my thighs, the cheeks of my butt then they head for the breasts. Oh my, this is so erotic! I grip the head board and moan. His hands massage my breasts as he kisses my spine. "Are you trying to make me sore, Brandon?", I ask, despite that I'm moaning. "Sore enough for you to stay in bed tomorrow", he says and I can feel his smirk against my skin.

His hands leave my breast; one holds my hip while the other grabs my neck slightly so my head is rest against his shoulder as he enters my from behind. I can't even begin to describe this feeling, it's erotic, it's filled with ecstasy and I can't even think straight right now. He picks up the speed and kisses my neck and bites the flesh. I'm gonna be really sore in the morning. When we achieve the orgasm together again, both of us collapse on my bed. Brandon pulls me in his arms and kisses my forehead. "Sleep, Emmy", is all I could hear before I give up to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Brandon woke up a little earlier than usual. He scanned the room; only then he realized that he's at Emmy's place. His hands were wrapped around Emmy and she was cozily snuggled in his arms, with a smile on her face. She had affected him greatly. When he fucked with other women that were just for pleasure and release but with Emmy, he felt great, content and happy. This wasn't his normal and usual fuck…, this was love – him making love to her.

Brandon was not the type of 'being in a relationship' kinda guy. His relationships usually last up to four months. Emmy made him think different. She's a strong woman…, well, obviously because one – she's a cop and two – the night that she kicked him, yeah it hurt a lot. He tangled his fingers in her hair and combed them lightly. Her face was so serene and peaceful. Brandon held her as if his life depended on her and resumed his sleeping.

(The next day – Emmy's POV)

I wake up when the alarm hit at 7.30 am. I groan and feel slightly sore. Last night was a great experience and I kinda felt great, though right now, I'm stuck in Brandon's arms. I poke him very lightly at first and he stirs a bit, loosening his arms, but still holds me close. I poke him again and his lips form a smile. I make a daring move and kiss him. Then, he wakes up and switches position with me, being underneath him. "Good morning, my dear", I say. He gives me a passionate kiss and say, "Good morning, Emerald. Do you have to go to work?". "Yes, I do. I need to make a living, mind you", I say.

"Does any police officer of NYPD ever takes a day off?", he asks. "Yes they do, but most spend time with their families", I answer. His smile drops of from his face and he gets up to dress. "I'm sorry, Brandon. I didn't mean to offend you", I say, fearing that he might leave. "We do have to make a living, don't you?", he says and he's being sarcastic. He walks to the door and I yell at him, "Brandon, stop! Don't go! Please!". He stops and I'm crying. I don't want him to leave; I didn't mean to hurt him by mentioning the word 'family'.

He grasps my chin so I could meet his gaze. His eyes show the pain of his past. "I'm sorry. I truly am", I say. He wipes the tears away and kisses my eyes. "Shh…. Don't cry. I have had enough of Sissy's crying back in my younger years", he says as he pulls me into a hug. I think we're in this comfort hug position for about 10 minutes till he asks, "Want a shower?". "Does that include what we did last night?", I ask with a mischievous grin. "You want to try it?", he asks with a sly grin. I respond by licking my upper lips and he kisses me hard, pushing his tongue in my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance.

He pushes me down to the bed and his lips travel from my mouth to my neck and my breasts. We are enjoying our morning make out when my phone rings. It's Mac. "Ignore it", he says in between the kiss. I push him and say, "It's my boss. I'll be just a minute". I crawl towards my phone and answer it. "Em, where are you?", asks Mac. "Mac, I'm so sorry, I've been meaning to ask for a day off somewhere around this week and it kinda slip off my head because of the last case I had", I say. "Alright, you can have the day off, but you have to be here if I need you today and next time give me the heads up", he says.

Brandon kisses the line of my spine. I try to withhold my moan before answering, "Okie dokie, Mac. Sorry about the confusion. Gotta go, bye!". I hang up immediately. Brandon turns me over and pulls my legs to his waist. We continue kissing as I strip him off of his clothes. We're naked on the bed and making out. I push him off of me again and say, "We're never going to get shower this way". He pulls me off the bed and towards my bathroom. He switches on the shower and pulls me in.

My back is slammed by the wall as we continue our love making and Brandon takes in all the water from the shower. He lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist. "I'm guessing you've never have any experience in having sex of different position?", he asks. "The last one I had was a mistake and I never speak of it", I say. "May I know who?", he asks. I didn't want to tell him now, it'll ruin everything. Instead, I give him a passionate kiss and say, "I thought we're having a shower sex. Why should we dwell in the past?". He smirks and continues where we left off. One hand on my breast and the other is supporting my hip. He picks up his speed and we reach our orgasms together. Oh, how good it feels.

He slowly put my down and hugs me. We have our shower and dry ourselves. He dresses back to his yesterday clothes and I put in my fresh jeans and a blue tank top. "So, what's for breakfast?", he asks. "Well, I know this deli in Downtown. Wanna go?", I ask back. "I need to change first though", he says. I drive by to his house and park at the side. We go upstairs and I wait for him at the couch. Sissy's not here though. He comes out with his jeans and a blue shirt. "Couples wear matching outfits or colours", I say. He pulls me up for a long and smoldering kiss. When he lets me go, we're both breathless.

"Come on, we need breakfast. I'm starving", he says. We come back down and I drive to the deli, owned by a veteran World War II soldier, Staff Sergeant Lou Martin. After breakfast, Brandon takes over the wheel and surprisingly, he brings me to the Central Park Zoo. Wow! He's still a boy at heart. Perhaps it's the effect of not having a childhood. He takes me around and he looks so happy. "Which one is your favourite?", I asks after spending a couple hours there as we sit at the Central Park Lake, eating some popcorns that we bought at the zoo and boating at the same time.

"I love the monkeys. I used to have a stuff animal monkey named Cass. I guess that's why and he's the only toy I have", he says, "Yours?". I shrug and say, "I like cats, but penguins are cute too". The whole day with his is the best day ever…, till Mac calls me to get my butt to the crime scene at Bronx. He runs his hand through his hair and say, "Well, job has to come first. We don't want the city of New York to think a police officer to simply ignore her works for her boyfriend". I kiss him and he hands me a surprise gift – a stuffed monkey wearing a t-shirt that says 'Central Park Zoo'. "So this is what you bought when you said you wanted to go to the toilet? This is so cute!", I say as I hug the monkey, "I think I'll call you Brandon". He raises an eyebrow and say, "You're naming him after me?". "Well, I need someone to accompany me back at the lab right?", I say. He laughs whole-heartedly. I love him this way.

I drive him home and left to go to work. After processing the crime scene, I head back to the lab to examine the evidences. As I scan the crime scene for the suspect using the CCTV tapes given, I hug Brandon the Monkey. Although, he a really great 'hug-buddy', but I miss the real Brandon. Then, Danny comes in and gives me a weird look at my new monkey. "What is that?", he asks. "Danny, meet Brandon!", I say, beaming with excitement.

He laughs and says, "You name the monkey after him?". "Well, he gave it to me after our day at the Central Park Zoo", I say and Danny immediately stops laughing. "Wow, you are serious with him", he says. I shrug and say, "I guess this is serious". He sits next to me and sighs. "Does he know…, about you and Joe? That night?", he asks. When I was 21 and Joe was somewhere around 25, he and I had a little night out and we ended up drunk and had sex. When I woke up, I panicked. Joe and I used to be close but after that night, our relationship kinda strained.

Danny had to 'kidnap' us and take us to our favourite spot at the Long Island beach and forced us to talk. Joe admitted first and Danny was furious, but it was the secret between the three of us. Then, I found out that I was pregnant and then, my dad and mum and the Reagens found out. My parents were slightly disappointed and Uncle Frank was furious at Joe, who said he was being irresponsible. Joe made a promise to marry me, but then he was killed in the line of duty. I was too depressed and I had a miscarriage. I locked myself in my room for days, till my dad had to coax me out.

"I don't plan on telling him just yet. I mean, we barely know each other", I say. "You gotta tell him if you plan on being in a serious relationship. Honesty is one of the keys", says Danny. "I know, Danny, it's just I need a perfect timing", I say. He gets up and kisses my forehead. "I don't mind you moving on, but at least be honest with him", he says. As he leaves, he yells, "Bring him to the family dinner one day. We need to get to know him". I smile; Danny finally accepts that I need to move on, but how to tell Brandon of my past?


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

I return home after processing the CCTV footage. I land myself on my bed with Brandon the Monkey. If I tell real Brandon about my past with Joe, would he understand? I can feel tears streaming down from my eyes. I miss Joe, I admit, but Brandon makes me feel alive. He is the reason that I stop mopping on Joe's death recently. My phone rings; it's Brandon. He sends me pictures of our day at the zoo and the boating, with the text saying that he misses me. I can't help but smile.

I roll over and hug the pillow next to me; it still has Brandon's scent. With that and the monkey, I quickly fall asleep, but in my dreams, I was at Joe's funeral and crying. Then, it jumps to Brandon and I yelling and he leaves. I wake up, crying and yelling out Brandon's name. It's only 3am. I try to sleep, but I'm afraid of the nightmare. I get up and drive to his apartment. I dunno why, but I just did by coming here. As I arrive, I notice Sissy at the door, possibly just finished with her work.

"I remember you from yesterday. Are you Brandon's girlfriend?", she asks. "More or less", I say. She laughs and let me in. "His room is over there", she tells me. I walk to his room to see him sound asleep. I sit at the edge of the bed and caress his cheek. He stirs a little and moans my name. I notice the soft bulge at the blanket. I lock the door, but I can hear Sissy's soft giggling. I decide to straddle on his hips and kiss his stomach. He laughs as he sleeps and says, "Emmy, stop, that tickles".

"I love you Brandon", I say and with that he wakes up. "Is this a dream?", he asks. I shake my head and say, "I can't sleep and I find myself here. Sissy was about to come in and she told me that this is your room. I can't sleep; I had a nightmare". He rolls me off of him and now, he's on top. "Maybe I can help", he says. He pulls my shirt and jeans off, leaving me with my pink bra and panty. "It's cold out there and you're only wearing a shirt and jeans", he says as he runs his hands up and down at my sides, "Let me warm you up".

We kiss and nuzzle up with each other; somehow he notices that I'm not into having sex at the moment. "Emmy, are you ok?", he asks. Should I tell him now? I simply shake my head. "You're not going to tell me, are you?", he asks, "You know my secret; I need to know yours. I don't want secrets between us". "Brandon, I know your secret by chance. Mine is too complicate for you to understand. I mean, we only know each other recently. Shouldn't we wait?", I said. He sighs and flops back onto his pillow. "I won't ask then, not until you're ready", he says. "You're not mad?", I ask. "I can't force you, Emmy. I love you and I want you to be comfortable around me", he says. I snuggle in his arms and kiss him goodnight.

The next day, I wake up nearly late and panic. Brandon could only smile at my clumsiness and I only glare at him. "There's nothing funny! I've never been late and can you imagine my training officer's face to see someone who doesn't have any flaw to be late!", I said. "You can shower and use my clothes if you like. Towel is in the closet next to the bathroom. I kiss him and say, "Thank you, my knight in shining armor. Now get your ass up. You need to go to work too". He returns my kiss and slaps my ass, which I return with playfully smacking him with his pillow.

I grab a towel and shower. I simply use the mouthwash to keep my breath clean; I'll brush them later at the lab. I get out and Brandon went inside. I borrow his shirt and wear my jeans. When I come out, Sissy is making some scramble eggs and she's preparing for three. I toast one slice of bread and eat with her. "What's Brandon taking so long?", I ask after I finish my portion of the scramble eggs; Sissy simply shrug. I clean my plate and knock on the bathroom door. "Brandon, what's taking you so long?", I ask, but there was no answer. "Brandon, don't make me kick down the door. I'm very good at it", I said. The door lock click and I went in. Brandon is sobbing and his hand is holding his harden cock. "I'm sorry that you have to see me this way", he says.

I pull him and kiss him, not sure whether it's a desperate kiss or a ferocious one. He lifts me up and my back hit the door. His lips leave mine and head towards my neck. "Brandon I have to go to work", I say. His eyes meet mine. "Just a quickie?", he asked. "Sure, I'll make time for that", I say with a smile. He put me down and I take off my jeans. He quickly lifts me back up and starts with a quick and fast rhythm. We moan and find our release. He kisses me and says, "I love you, Emmy". "I love you too, Brandon. I gotta go. See you later", I say. "Go kick ass at work", he says and smack my butt. I pull my jeans back up and blow him a kiss.

I rush back home, change my undies, grab my gun and badge before speed off to work; luckily I arrive on time. Mac is not in his office; he's probably out at the field. I went to the locker and grab my spare tooth brush. After brushing my teeth and put the tooth brush away, Adam waves at me. I run to him and he passes me a box of fingerprints and says that Mac needs them processed ASAP. I put on my lab coat and get to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

As I am busy scanning fingerprints, Danny comes in to say his daily hello when he gives me a weird look. "You know, I've never seen that shirt", he says. "It's Brandon's. I'm borrowing it", I reply without leaving my sight to the screen and I can imagine his jaw drops. "So let me get this straight, you two are like living together? You don't even know him", says Danny. I look at him, slightly annoyed, and say, "Of course not. Last night, it was a sleepover".

"Maybe I should take him when my dad and your dad and grandpa are going for their hunting trip", he says. Reagans + guns and rifles + in the middle of nowhere = you're in trouble. I give out a chuckle and say, "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen". "Alright, let's put it this way. This weekend, the usual family dinner, you bring him, a'ight?", says Danny and I look at him with awe. Should I bring him? "I mean, if you plan on being serious with him, bring him. Everyone is dying to meet him", Danny adds before leaving.

When I went down to get some lunch, Brandon was already waiting for me. "Where are you taking me, Mr. Sullivan?", I ask. "You'll see", he says as his fingers and mine interlock and his kiss landed on my left temple. When we walk out, we pass by Mac and Jo and I can imagine their faces seeing me first time with a guy. He brought me to a nearby deli, where the sandwiches are quite ok. Michael says that he's taking me out for a drink at a jazz club tonight. "Are you ok with jazz?", he asks with a mouthful of tuna sandwich. I giggle, trying my best not to spill my drink and say, "I'm ok with it, Brandon. Don't worry".

Then, there's a room of silence between us. "Brandon, I need to ask something", I ask, breaking the silence. "Go ahead, shoot", he says. "I'm wondering if you're free this weekend. My family is dying to meet you. I mean, it's just a simple dinner", I say. He sighs and runs his fingers in his hair. "What if they don't like me?", he says. "Be on your best behavior and all you need is a high level of patience because the men are tend to be kinda persistent, especially Danny, my dad, Uncle Frank and grandpa. I'll tell them to go easy on you", I say. He nods, agreeing to go. I smile and give him a kiss. "Thank you and I love you", I say. "Ditto", he says, "You have some mayo over there. Here let me help". He literally licks the side of my mouth, in **PUBLIC**! "Brandon!", I exclaim as I hit his arm. All he does is laugh.

After lunch, Brandon sends me back before leaving back to his office. When I arrive to my floor, Mac is waiting for me. He motions to me to come into his office. He shuts the door and tells me to sit. "So, that was the admirer? The one that gave you the bunch of white roses?", he asks and I nod. "Do the Reagans know?", he asks again. I nod and say, "They do and I plan to introduce Brandon formally to them this weekend". "I look into his background. Mother died when he and his sister, Sissy were young. Father was abusive, both physically and sexually", he says but before he continues, I interrupt, which I don't normally do, "Boss, I hate to interrupt, but don't you think I won't run a background check on him?".

"I know you Reagans would do that. Has he ever show any signs of violence…, or something?", Mac asks. "So far, no, he's being on his best behavior and his sister is probably glad that we're seeing each other", I say. "If he's…, well you know, being the opposite of right now, you know who to turn to or when to use that", he says as he points at my gun, safely residing at my hip. "I know, Mac. You don't need to worry about that", I say. Mac nods and dismisses me.

I work till my shift ends. I drive back home and heat up yesterday's lasagna. After a quick dinner, I open my closet to see if I have a decent dress for my date tonight. I take out all the dresses that I have and lay them all on my bed. Which one? The simple LBD that goes down till my mid-thigh? Brandon would like that. Or the purple peplum knee length? Or the pink strapless? I should've heed mum's advice and had my entire wardrobe moved here. I end up with the LBD in the end and place back the rest of the dresses back in my closet.

I put on simple make-up; thin eyeliner, dab a slightly red lipstick, etc. I lightly tie my hair and let the rest fall on my shoulder. I grab my leather jacket, purse and cell phone and exited my apartment and the building, only to find Brandon waiting for me with a cab next to him. "How convenient that we live nearby?", he says as he opens the door for me. I roll my eyes as I enter the cab and he follows suit and we're on our way, well, wherever he's taking me.

He could never take his hand off of me. One arm rests behind me while the other is reaching for my thighs. To make it easier, I place both of my legs on his laps and the hem of my dress is raised slightly. His eyes are similar to a hungry wolf. He looks at me and I shake my head. "Behave…, and you can have it later", I say. We arrive and get out. After paying the driver, we enter with Brandon making an early reservation. We sit at our table and have our drinks.

"So who's singing?", I ask. Brandon didn't say a word, but points at the stage and I see Sissy. She's singing a Frank Sinatra song and Brandon gives his full attention towards his sister as he holds me close. At the end of the song, she makes an announcement, "I'm dedicating that song to my great big brother and his new girlfriend over there". She points at us and we raise our glass for her as everyone gives a round of applaud.

Sissy sits at our table. "Why must you wear matching outfits?", she asks as she sips her martini. Brandon is wearing a white shirt with a couple buttons loose, black slacks and jacket. "Isn't that what couples usually do?", I say. Sissy sticks her tongue out and Brandon and Sissy playfully slap each other. "I wish I had siblings", I say, sipping my brandy. "You're a single child?", Sissy says with surprise. "Yup, I grew up next to my cousins being mischievous and sorta disruptive when the lot of us is together", I say.

We chat the whole night and later hail a cab back home. The cab drops us in front of Brandon's apartment, but Brandon decides to sleepover at mine. "I behaved and I deserve my reward", he says as his arm lowers from my shoulder to my hip and he pulls me for a kiss. I push him off and say, "Not here. Upstairs is better". We make a mad dash and arrive in a record time, ignoring the weird faces of my neighbours. We head towards my room and things heat up. We kiss as we strip of our clothes. Once we're naked, our bodies landed on the bed with him on top.

He kisses me and began to trail from my jaw to my collarbone. When he reaches the breast, man, he knows how to unwind me; mouth at one breast while one hand kneads the other and vice versa. My hands are clutching my blanket and I'm moaning. When his expert mouth and hand leave my breasts, he makes a trail of kisses from my navel and to my sex. He licks my pussy and I can't describe my feelings at the moment.

"Brandon…, I can't…, hold on", I say in-between my moaning. He pulls his tongue out after torturing me for a while. He places his tongue at my navel and runs it from there back to my mouth. He kisses me and enters me slowly. We go slow that night to savour the feeling. As we kiss, his hands are kneading my breast while mine are entangled in his hair. I was about to reach for my orgasm when he stops to tease me. "Brandon, don't you dare or I'll zap you with my Taser every time I see you after this", I threatened him.

He smiles and continues a faster pace and we both reach our orgasm together, but he's still inside of me. "Let me guess? You want round 2?", I say, breathlessly. "Pretty please?", he asks. I motion for him to switch over, without his cock leaving my vagina. When I'm on top, I repeat the tongue treatment on him and boy, he loves it. His hands never leave my breast and mine are on his chest, supporting myself. When we're spent, we snuggle and quickly fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

The weekend arrives. I've warned my family a day before to be nice to Brandon today. Once we arrive safely in front of the Reagans house, a bottle of wine in his hand and the fresh lettuce from Ol' Lou's grocery corner that grandpa wants, we walk together in hand and Nicky greets us with a smile. When we enter, all eyes are on us. "So, this is him", said Uncle Frank.

"Guys, this is Brandon", I say and pointing to everyone, I introduce Brandon to the family, "Brandon, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Grandpa Henry, the one with the moustache is Uncle Frank, Jake Darrell, my dad is the one in a navy shirt, next to him is Cousin Danny and beside him is his wife Linda and children Jack and Sean. The one in pink sweater is Nicky's mum, Cousin Erin, and the one with the hockey jersey is Cousin Jamie. Last, but not least, the only one in a dress, matching dad's colour is my mum, Emilie".

First thing I know is that Linda, Erin, Nicky and mum drag me to the kitchen while Danny places his arm around Brandon's shoulder as he drags him towards the men circle. I give him an apologetic wave, which he replies with an apologetic smile before I disappear into the kitchen. As we prepare the meal, I'm kinda worry, but my worry dies when I hear laughter at the living room. I peek to see Brandon is smiling and conversing well with my family.

Brandon helps serving the food on the table and Uncle Frank looks at him, quizzically. I give him the 'be-nice' look. When it's time to sit down, Danny pulls him away to sit next to him while Linda sits at the seat where Brandon suppose to sit. This week is Jamie's turn to say grace, however, Uncle Frank interjects, "Why don't Brandon say grace?". I look over to Brandon and he is not nervous at all; in fact, he says grace smoothly. Dad looks at mum and she looks at him and they raise their eyebrows a few times back and forth (aka their way of secret communication).

As we eat, Uncle Frank, Grandpa Henry, dad and Danny began to question them. Sometimes I wonder if dad ever becomes a police officer, he can be as good as any Reagans can be. Perhaps that's why Grandpa Henry and Uncle Frank like him and accept him as a family easily. Hopefully, Brandon can fit well here.

"So, Brandon, how many girlfriends you used to have?", asks Danny and I glare at him. Brandon hesitates at first and looks at me. I could only give him an apologetic smile. He turns his attention to Danny and says, "I don't really recall the last time I had one. So far, the only serious relationship I have is with Emmy". Jamie whistles, impress. "None?", asks Erin. "All my life, I focused on my studies, hoping that after high school, I can get myself and my sister, Sissy out of the house and I did", says Brandon. "What happened to your father?", asks Grandpa Henry. Mac probably told the Reagans about his family.

"No idea. I mean, one night, I had enough of not trying to defend myself. I had a row with my dad and he swung a bottle on my head. I fall unconscious on the floor. He took off because he thought he killed me and the next thing I recalled was that Sissy and I were at the hospital and I got like 10…, 12 stitches on the back of my head. The week after, I graduated with good grades and a scholarship in my hand. Sissy dropped out…, though I can't remember when. So, I went to NYU and worked part time as I study to support me and my sister", Brandon explains.

"I think I heard of a Sissy Sullivan before", says Danny, "Does she have any problems?". Brandon sighs and says, "I really don't want to say it, but since you said you knew her…, Sissy is not that good in picking friends and men to date, but lately, she changes bit by bit. She has a job, though she's bunking in at my apartment on my couch". "Ah, right. I remember her because some friends of her I busted during a raid…, somewhere at the Central Park", says Danny. "I tried to talk some sense out of her. She's more to like our father – more towards to destruction. We had a fight and haven't spoke to each other until recently", says Brandon.

"Well, since you said she's doing well, keep her that way", says Danny. "Trying to", says Brandon. I really hope he's not that too uncomfortable. I almost lost my appetite when mum decides to change topic. "So, Brandon, how's work?", she asks. "It's been great, ma'am", says Brandon. Mum giggles and says, "Oh please don't call me 'ma'am'. It makes me sounds so old. If you plan on being serious with my daughter, you might as well call me 'mum'", she says, which I almost spit out my wine and Brandon nearly choke on his food.

"Emilie, they haven't know each other that long", says Grandpa Henry. "So? They might have kids one day, so I think it's appropriate for him to call me 'mum' if he plans to get serious with my little girl", says mum as she put a slice of chicken in her mouth while dad stares at her, dumbfound. I notice Brandon's cheeks turn slightly red. "Yeah, they should have kids so we can have more friends", says Jack. "Don't you have enough friends at school?", I ask. "Well, sure we have but we want friends who are a Reagan", says Jack. "Because having lots of Reagans at school and walk together in group looks awesome", says Sean, who gets a ruffle on the head by Danny. "Keep your fingers cross, ok? Who knows your wish might come true", says Brandon as he winks at me. Jack and Sean cross their fingers with hope written on their faces. I give him a smile and a flying kiss. "You two need to stop before I lost my appetite", says Danny.

"You and Linda were like that all the time way back then", says Jamie as he sips his wine. "Tell me about it", says Erin as she rolls her eyes. "Don't get me started on you", and says Danny, "Or the time when Joe and…", before he could continue, Linda kicks him from underneath the table and gives 'don't-say-a-word' face. Brandon looks curiously and I'm trying my darn best to not to look nervous. Everyone starts to be silent and eats their dinner silently.

After dinner, Brandon offers to help with the dishes, but mum decides to shoo us so we can have some quality time. Dad wants to interfere, but mum pulls his ear and says, "Don't make me put tape around our bed, honey. Let them be off". So, we say goodnight to everyone before Brandon drive us home because I'm feeling slightly tipsy. When we reach home, Brandon, being a gentleman, carries me to the bedroom. As soon as he sits next to me, he asks, "Emmy, who's Joe? The one that Danny had mentioned at dinner earlier". Damn it!

"Brandon, I'm tired", I say as I get up to the bathroom, but he pulls me in his arm rather forcefully. "You know my secret. I need to know yours. We promise right? No secrets? Don't put me in an agonizing situation, Emmy", he says. "I…, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I don't know how to tell you. You'll hate me for it", I say. "You don't hate me when you knew I have a sex addiction, so why should I hate you?", he asks. "Can you let my arm go first?", I ask and he lets it go. "Sit", I say and he sits back down. I sit next to him and breath.

"When I was a kid, Danny and I were close and mischievous. After he joined the military and being shipped to the Gulf War, I became close to his younger brother, Joe, who often tried to stop our pranks, but later either he joined by force or be the scapegoat in our pranks. One night, Joe decided to celebrate on my success of my assignment, which I got a recommendation and acceptance to the Police Academy. We got so drunk and the next thing we knew…, we had a one-night stand. We drift apart and Danny, who returned after the war ended, kidnapped us and forced us to talk, which Joe confessed first. Danny promised to keep it a secret, but later everyone found out…, when I got pregnant", I explain. He looks at me with horrid.

"But I…, never seen a kid around", says Brandon. I continue, "That's the thing. When everyone found out, mum and dad were disappointed and Uncle Frank was furious, saying that Joe was being irresponsible. Joe made a promise to marry me, but a week before our wedding; he was shot in the line of duty. I was too devastated that I…, had a miscarriage. I locked myself for days and made my parents and the Reagans worried. Eventually, I came out and resumed my miserable life…, until I met you".

We sit in an awkward silence and I'm hoping Brandon would say something. Instead, he walks out. I wait till I hear the front door slams to cry. I curl into a ball on the bed and cry and sob. I haven't cried this hard since Joe's death. I reach to grab the pillow on Brandon's side and hug it. Perhaps this will be the last time I see Brandon. Thanks a lot, Danny. I cry and cry, till my eyes feel heavy and I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

(The next day – Danny's POV)

I arrive to the crime lab, but Emmy isn't here. Odd. I run to Mac's office and he gives me a grim look. "Emmy called, said that she couldn't get out of the bed. She sounded as if she's been crying all night", says Mac. What the hell did Brandon do to make Emmy cry? "She said something about you mentioning Joe's name and now Brandon hates her", Mac says again. My hand automatically slams my forehead and I curse myself. I take out my cell phone and press down the numbers. Damn it, Emmy, pick up the phone!

(Somewhere else – Emmy's POV)

I wake up alone in my empty bed. Brandon left last night. I sigh. Sooner or later, I have to get up. My cell phone rings and it is Danny calling. Nope, I'm not talking to him…, well, not today though. I get up and have a short shower. I make the simplest breakfast I could think of – cereal. Dad calls it the 'lazy breakfast' and only made them whenever mum is too sick or sulking from whatever he upsets her with. Since I told Mac I won't be coming in, I might as well make the best of my day.

I drive around, but I avoid driving towards Brandon's apartment building. I am not sure where I was going, but I stop at the graveyard, where Joe was buried. Across the street happen to be a florist and I buy a bouquet for Joe. I walk till I reach his grave. I place the flower and I sit there for…, God knows how long. I lost track. I'm too sad to even look at my watch…, till I didn't realize that mum and dad have taken their position on my sides; mum on my right and dad on my left.

"What happened?", asks dad and I say that I had explained to Brandon who Joe was because Danny had to open his mouth. "Oh, honey, I'm sure he'll understand. I mean…, he loves you, right?", says mum. I simply shrug. "Well, you've avoided a lot of people today. Everyone is worried", says dad. Then, mum hands me a slice of sandwich, which I gladly take and eat. Suddenly, the skies roar with thunder. "It's raining. I'd say, we head home, have a nice dinner and watch a movie or something?", dad suggests. Oh well, it's better to stick with family rather than being all alone.

(That night – at Brandon's apartment)

Sissy hasn't come home. He turns to his side; it was not her. It's some hooker he happened to pick up on his way back home. The only thing that was similar, even if it is similar, was the eyes. They're green, but Emmy's was moss green; sometimes if it shone underneath the sun, it almost looked like she has a set of emerald coloured eyes. He wondered why it was not her on his side. Perhaps he's angry of the secret that she kept, but why should he be angry. She told him once it was a mistake, but was it the truth? He recalled her saying that, _"Brandon, I know your secret by chance. Mine is too complicate for you to understand"_.

It was complicated, but he understood. Joe and her were drunk one night and accidentally had sex. Then, she got pregnant and everyone found out. Joe made a promise to marry her; he guessed that being a Reagan, he was meant to keep his promise and from the way Emmy retold the story, Joe was a nice guy and loved her as he loves her now. Unfortunately, Joe later died on the line of duty and Emmy was so devastated that she had a miscarriage. She was too depressed that she didn't come out from her room for days. _'Sounds like Sissy'_, Brandon thought. Sissy once said, _"We're not bad people, we just come from a bad place"_.

When he told what happened during the dinner and Emmy's story to Sissy, all he got was a slap. _"Brandon, she accepted you just the way you are! Here you are, walking away from her after she told you of her past!"_, Sissy told him, _"Don't make dad's mistake. A person like Emmy is…, one in a million, Brandon. You should be lucky that she loves you despite everything you are. Why can't you do the same to her?"_.

The hooker got up and left. Brandon stayed in bed for a little while before deciding to go to Emmy's place. He left a note to Sissy and got dressed. He particularly ran towards her apartment, but only to find that she was not there. He sat outside, patiently waiting for her till he fell asleep by the door.

(Later – Emmy's POV)

I park my car at the usual spot. I walk like a zombie towards my apartment, then surprise! Brandon was asleep in front of my doorstep. I walk faster and see if he's asleep or unconscious. I shake him a little. "Brandon? Wake up", I say. He stirs and blinks his eyes a few times before yawning. He looks at me and smiles. "What are you doing here?", I ask. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have walked out on you. You love me for who I am and I'm the prick who couldn't return the courtesy. I'm so sorry, Emmy", he says.

He smells funny though. My eyes are narrow as I ask him, "I'm guessing that's not Sissy's perfume that I smell". He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I was angry and I need to release", he says. I look away before standing up and unlock my door. Brandon wants to come in, but I block his way. "Until you get that smell off of you, you are to stay away from me within 100 feet", I say. "Emmy, don't do this to me", he says. "Either you do that or I'll file a restraining order and we'll never see each other again. Don't make me do the latter, Brandon. It hurts me when you walked away and have a hoe on your bed", I say, trying not to yell as to not disturb my neighbor, "Brandon, I spent the whole afternoon in front of Joe's grave, crying and hoping somehow his spirit can help me and I spent my evening with my parents, watching old movie because they didn't want me to mop around as I did when Joe died. My mum can be traumatized that way. You? You turn away and find yourself some other bitch so you can fuck because you need a release! What am I to you this whole time? Some 'I-need-a-release' machine?". Man, I'm damn well angry at him.

"Emmy, please, I'm sorry!", he says, more like sobbing to me. "Brandon, I love you, but you lost my trust when you turn to a hoe instead sitting down and comfort me. Again, get that smell off or stay away from me. I'm not afraid to use my gun, Brandon", I say and slam my door. I drop down to my knees and cry. I hear his footsteps move towards to the stairs before disappearing. I pick myself up and curl on my bed to continue crying.

(Brandon's apartment)

Brandon literally ran back to his apartment and took a shower. He scrubbed himself till the only scent left was his soap. He dried himself before wearing his boxer, jeans and a new t-shirt. He grabbed his coat and made a mad dash back to Emmy's apartment.

(Back to Emmy's POV)

I don't know how long I have laid there crying. Then, I heard knocking. It's Brandon. I walk to the door, but I'm not opening it. "Emmy, please open the door and let me explain. Please, Emmy. I love you and I need you", he says. I open the door and cross my arms. He smells better and I'm fighting the urge to smile. "I've showered", he says. "I can see that, Mr. Sullivan", I say. He sighs. "So this is how it's gonna be?", he says. I shrug and say, "I dunno. How is it supposed to be? Please, enlighten me".

"Emmy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't walked away and I know damn well that I need to change because I finally found a woman who is worth it and the only reason why I'm fighting my demons right now is because of you and you change me…, everything in me! Please, Emmy, I'm sorry", he says. I beckon him to come in and he gives me the smile that melts me there and then, but I'm keeping my cool. I lock the door and he follows me to my room.

I, for fun, ignore him and lie down on my side, pretending to go to sleep. I hear him tossing his coat, probably on my desk chair. I hear him taking off his shoes and shirt…, I think, before slipping in the bed and pull me in his arms, where I respond by grabbing his hand and wrap it around my waist. He takes the signal and nuzzles on my neck and leaves a trail of kisses there. Not tonight, buddy. "Brandon, if you don't stop, I'll shoot you. Not now, you broke my trust, remember?", I say.

I hear him chuckle and say, "Good night, Emmy. I love you". He kisses my hair and settles his head on the pillow. I turn myself so I could face him as I sleep. I give a chaste kiss on the cheek to tease him. "Pillow doesn't talk. I love you too", I say and he smiles. He kisses my forehead and we both fall into deep slumbers.


	11. Chapter 10

Chp 10

I wake up, feeling a little bit of warm. Brandon is sound asleep with his arms around me. I wiggle myself out from his embrace and went to the bathroom to shower. After drying myself, I wrap the towel around me and walk to the closet. I glance at the bed and Brandon is still asleep. I write a note, saying that I'm off to work and ask him to lock the door before he leaves and paste the note on his forehead. Giggling to myself, I leave and go to work, hoping to not encounter with Danny the whole day, but then again, Danny always visit me at the lab.

I arrive and Mac, Jo or anyone is not here. Perhaps they are at the crime scene and Mac knew what happened to me, so he might think I'm still mopping. I text Mac, wondering what should I do and Mac replies that I should wait because there are evidences on the way. I wear my lab coat and wait for the evidence. When it arrives, holy damn! Hawkes and Jo are wheeling in a load of drugs. "Where the hell you find these?", I ask. "Intel", said Jo. "FBI?", I ask again. She winks at me and says, "Better get starting with this". Mac drops by with Lindsay to help while Messer and Adam are still at the crime scene to find more evidence.

During lunch hour, I didn't leave because there is still much to do with the drugs. Mac knocks at the lab and says that Brandon is waiting for me to go to lunch. I walk out and find him at my desk. "Hey, let's go. I'm starving", says Brandon. "Brandon, I can't. I have tons of work to do", I say. "Can't you just leave it for about half an hour to eat with me?", he asks and give his best puppy-eyed face. "Brandon", I whisper, trying hard not to smile and laugh, "We just received 10 pounds of drugs that need to be processed and I can't leave evidence to Jo and Hawkes alone".

Before he could reply, the fire alarm went off. "Well, thank god for that", says Brandon, but something is wrong; I know it. "Brandon, why don't you go to the lobby first? I'll catch up later, ok?", I say. "I'm not leaving you here on your own!", he says. "Brandon, I'll be fine. Just go", I say. "Look, we'll find out what's wrong together ok?", he says. I look at him, annoyingly. Hawkes comes in and says it's a false alarm and the owner of the drug might be here to reclaim their stuff. "I need you to go down now", I say. "What about you?", he asks. "We need to make sure no one gets them", I say. I literally have to drag him to the lift as they make a last trip downstairs. His face describes agonize as the doors close and leaving me, Jo, Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes alone at the lab floor.

Mac has a strategy – Hawkes and Lindsay will block all of the ground floor exits and notify the back-up while the three of us need to get the bad guys. The three of us go separate ways while Hawkes and Lindsay left to block the exits. So I quietly move to the locker room – no one is there. After searching, I meet up with Jo at my desk and we hear the lift doors open. Jo and I immediately duck behind the desk and see a few firefighters, which I think they are not. "What should we do?", I ask. "We need to stop them from getting to the drugs", says Jo. My phone vibrates, which I remember to put it on silent mode every time before work and it's from Lindsay saying that they've blocked all exits and back-ups are on the way, including Messer and Adam, who just left the crime scene.

"Back-ups are on the way", I whisper. "We need to distract them", says Jo, "I'll bring half to the other side and you take care of the rest". "Roger", I say. Jo move quickly and yells at them. I run and half of them chase me. I manage to hide in the locker room until I hear they left…, or so I thought. When I go out, they ambush me, but being raise with the Reagan + a black belt in karate = I easily kick their asses…, well, not all. I didn't realize one of them was pretended to be passed out until I feel a pain on my shoulder. I grab my gun, turn around and shoot him straight to the head. I grab a rope and tie them with it, although the arm is killing me. I meet up with Jo, who had finished her end.

"So what now?", I ask. "Where's Mac?", said Jo. Mac came from behind Jo saying he captured the leader and he says the leader overpowered him and got away. "We need to be alert. He could be anywhere", says Mac, "Get that arm seen to. We don't want to leave a trail". I rip the sleeve and Jo helps tying them to stop the bleeding. Mac then orders us to go down and get a team up. Jo and I race downstairs and meet up with Don. "Oh, geez Em! What the hell happened to your arm?", says Don when he sees my bloodied arm. "I'm fine. Mac needs a team up there, Jo and I tied the crews and they're unconscious, but the leader is somewhere up there and Mac is tracking that bastard", I say. "Alright, I'll bring a squad up. Go get patch up", says Don and he left. A paramedic ushers me to the ambulance nearby.

It's not that bad; it was a through and through and all I need is to stitch the hole up. As the guy is stitching me up, I notice Brandon is pushing through the crowd and coming towards me. Before he could hug me, the paramedic guy warns him not to mess with his stitches. "Emmy, are you alright?", he asks. "It's a through and through. I'll be fine", I say. After bandaging the wound and put my arm in a sling, I'm ready to go. As I reach Brandon, suddenly the lab building explodes and the ground shakes. I stumble forward, only to be caught by Brandon's strong arms.

He shields me from the fallen glass. After a while, Brandon releases me and thankfully he's ok. He helps me stand up and he brushes off the glass off of him. "Not bad at work, Det. Darrell", he says. "Shouldn't you be at yours?", I ask. "I told David I had a sudden stomach bug", he says and I laugh. People are panicking and I'm laughing. Is that wrong or is it just me?


End file.
